FNAF A andriodic's tale
by shaymin1043
Summary: What happens when one night guard goes info the Freddy Fazbear pizzeria and instead of what you know there no robots only a creature called an andriodic...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

11pm

Time almost to work and I feel nervous my first day on the job..and I heard that it's hard the first day hehe...there's the boss..

12am

I'm in the office and it too small for anyone to be comfortable at all...I start by looking at the cameras..I could see everyone in there rooms..good..and then the phone rings..."hello..hello..hey welcome to your new job at Freddy fazbears pizza..now I've know you heard that many employees went missing...now most of them were boys its different for girls...you'll find out later..anyway have a good night..see you in the morning..

1am

I lock the doors on bonnie and chica..oh by the way there not animetronics there andriodics. Partial human partial animal/robot. I closed everything when I heard something behind me..."ahoy lass you should be gone" foxy said before grabbing my neck.."don't hurt me...I...I.". He started rapping me harder and harder..till I thought I died.. But bonnie woke me up again..it was 6am..work is over...

Week 2

12am

Time for another day and its eating me that I have to go back but I've already done it for 2 weeks now...the andriodics are being replaced with animetronic versions of themselves today...also I brought my friend along for the ride...

5 am

My friend saw something on the camera and started running and I had to chase after her... While running I tripped over a table "HOLLY HELP!" I screamed. Before the robot version of foxy grabbed me and lifted his hook up in the air...I felt extreme pain as he ripped my guts out..they threw me in the back where no one would find me...but in the morning the manager found me dead...

This is where life in Freddy's began...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

OK a early reminder some of the character I will use is my oc's..while others belong to there respective owners/creators and five nights at freddy's does not belong to me..its Scott Crawthorn's.. Ok lets dive in...

Bright light...and weird sounds...I swear it's children laughing but I'm dead how can this be. I opened my eyes only to see I was at freddy's on stage at what looks like pirates cove...but I was not me...I had fur and a wolf tail and ears..my nose is a snout and I have sharp teeth..and I had paws instead of human hands. I realized what I was..I'm one of them.

The manger came up to me and said "welcome back Wolfie it's been a while" he smiled after saying it. "...Wolfie.." I replied.." I walked around not used to my legs anymore. "I feel strange.." I whispered to myself when I see foxy and his puffy tail and eyepatch walk towards me. "Ahoy lass! Glad to see ye be on your feet!" Foxy yelled happy to see me up.." Thanks.."

I walked around some more seeing things I've never say in that tiny cameras like the kitchen and this weird golden suit. That's when freddy's grabbed me and yelled "DON'T TOUCH GOLDEN FREDDY!" at the top of his lungs as if I was going to hurt him for what he done to me but I just went back to pirates cave and went to sleep..

I was no longer Kathy Orlando I now Wolfie the dancing wolf and there's no way I'll ever get that life back.. And worse it seem on foxy and Bonnie even like me.. But I don't think the battle with freddy is over...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another day..another song...another shout and screaming from Freddy. I'm tired of it. I became close to foxy and bonnie.. But why does Freddy do what he does I have no idea...but I'm very tired of it...

"Freddy what number are you doing this afternoon?" I asked him. " none of your damn business you stupid piece of scrap metal!" I yelled...I clenched my paws tight and grind my fangs on each other..." I've had it with your bullshit Freddy! All you fucking do is sit on you lazy ass sing a few songs then go to fucking sleep you lazy good for nothing bear!" I screamed scaring everyone but him. He started shaking but I made the first move..

I jumped on him. Clawing on him skin and fur till I saw blood dripping to the floor and a huge gash on his side..." You"ll pay you bitch!" He hollered grabbing me by the neck and slamming me to the floor. Meanwhile I kept clawing at him till his tie was ripped, his nose was slashed and looking like it was about to fall off.

He was still holding down on my neck hard and I was losing breath..I decided to trip him and I went for his throat and bite hard..on to have tons of his blood on me. "Eww blood taste nasty!" I yelled while throwing Freddy away from me..." I'm still alive...why" he asked.. "It cause I'm not a murder like you...I respect life and cherish it so I hope you learned not to mess with me anymore" I stated walking back to pirates cove. I I can hear is Freddy getting up and his foot steps going back in the direction of the stairs.. In my mind I said "looks like I won"...

Ok I've noticed a bunch of you beautiful readers have read my fanfic and I would like to say thank you..it really helps my self esteem..but I hope you like this story like I do making it..peace my sweet readers.. :-).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I noticed a new nightguard working here and she looked familiar to me. But I could not see her fully but only a glance. The night hours were coming and I started noticing how the others were growing dark. Then the unbelievable..." Wolfie I want you to attack the nightguard yourself...this is your first time doing this so the honor is your.." Freddy said patting me on the back.. I could not believe it...not a yell not a demand but a nice and tender way.. Freddy's wounds were healed and foxy kept his eye on him always.

The first time I came towards her she closed the door.. Strangely this made me more pissed then ever so I tried the hidden back door.. And it worked I screamed at her the normal scream we do. When I say it was her..." Holly is that really you?" I questioned " y-yes it's me...KATHY! It's you your alive!"she yelled "no not anymore alive and neither are you" my eyes changed black while saying this and I pounched on her and bit her neck and ripped it clean off..then slammed her body to the floor and began slashing,ripping her body to shreds...I felt alive again but I knew I wasn't...after that I ran to foxy and told him.." Ay lass I tell ye that you can do it you sea pup" he cheered rubbing our noses together..again I blush at something foxy does.." Nice going kid..you did good" said Freddy across the room towards the stage.." I'm one of them and no I can't never leave...Beautiful!"

Here another chapter but it's still not the end of it all there still more to come...so later beautiful readers..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

7 am

I started noticing someone walking around that did not look right at all...he kept staring at the back. He had odd purple skin..I've never seen that in other humans before..but he makes me nervous..like he has something against me...or past me..Freddy and the others kept watching him waiting for him to do something...but only to watch him go towards me! "Well well...your Wolfie the new andriodic..HAHA! I already hate you..your innocent." He said with the most evil of smiles...this little boy the same color asked him" brother can we leave?.. Come on Boris let's leave" said the boy."Fine Taylor fine" he walked off but the boy looked back...I knew I'll see him again and his..."brother"...

4 pm

Foxy came up to me..." Did that yellowbelly scare ye lass?" "No...well truly only a little...he's smile did foxy not the comment."..I felt a cold breeze..and a whisper.." Your not the only spirit in here.."

Turning my head I didn't see anyone behind me only the back of pirates cove..(my den/more or less) but I'm uneasy about this still and scared of this purple man's intention. So I went to foxy's room and curled up like a pup and fell asleep...another nightshift is about to start and I need the energy..

Thanks for waiting for this school and work made this very delayed but I got it done... So enjoy my sweet reader! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A days rest..

It was Sunday and the place is closed so we have a day to ourselves till later and the night guard comes..that jackass all he does is look at us and laugh at our designs...his name is Mike Schmidt he's a temp who only will stay nightshift for two more days...two days of hell if you ask me.. " Wolfie don't let yourself get too tense.. Just think today's our day off..." Freddy reminded me... "I know Freddy I just can't chill after seeing that purple man..." I told Freddy. After I told him he gave me a grave face..."wolf..he the one who murdered us..." Freddy said in a low whisper as if to not to remind the others..."how?" I asked.

"It started like this"

"It was a birthday party...everyone was having fun...us kids at the time were eating pizza and playing games..unaware that danger loomed over us...me and three other kids were confronted by him telling us there was free stuff in the back for four special winners and we won the selection...he lead us to the back as golden freddy when he slammed the door in back of him...we all looked for a place to hid but he got and killed each and every one of us like rabbits..after that the manager saw us and make suits that we can live in..not like robots actually live...and here we are today freddy,bonnie,chica,and foxy.." "Wow I'm sorry freddy I had no idea about this..now I know why I had that feeling...he's a murder...but his little bother is fine.?.? I stated and asked..

"don't worry about it it's been so long since that disaster" Freddy explained mournfully as he walk to the rest..." I hope he's right..."

Sorry it took so long school started and I had tons of writers block so if anyone has a idea for the next chapter write in the review and comments.. ^_^


End file.
